Feeling Happy
by You've Got Wings Baby
Summary: Lorelai is married to Christopher, but all is not well in whoville. Guess who comes to rescue! That's right, another java junkie, my friend. The first chapter gives a good basis for the rest of the story. Strong T rating for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Where the hell are you going?" Chris shouted at me before I walked out the door. He hadn't been in a very good mood for a very long time, and today was no exception.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself emotionally before answering. "I'm going to that dinner party at the inn. I told you about it a few days ago. I won't be out late. Just til about ten or so."

"What do I feed her?" he asked as he pointed up the stairs, referring to our six-year-old daughter, Rory. I was glad at that moment that she was taking a nap, because things often got loud with Christopher. She didn't need to hear anything more than she already had. The things that came out of Christopher's mouth sometimes made me cringe for my little girl.

"There's leftovers from last night in the fridge. I'm sure that'll be fine with her. She'll tell you when she's hungry and you just have to put it in the microwave for a few minutes." I silently prayed he was finished asking questions. One slightly wrong answer and he'd be set off.

"All right. Be back by ten."

"Ok." I sighed in relief.

I opened the door to leave and almost left without having to hear him say "You need to lose some weight, too." I looked down at my already frail figure, and considered what he said. It wasn't as bad as some of his other statements, considering. I just let his comment slide. If things kept going the way they were, he'd get his wish anyway.

I got in my car and drove off towards the inn, thinking about what had happened in the past few years to bring me to this point. After Rory was born when I was 16, Chris wanted to marry me, and I said no way. We were too young and we'd never make it. I left my parents house a month or so before Rory turned one, and moved to Stars Hollow to raise my daughter the way I wanted to. Chris went to college, dropped out, and got a job in Woodbridge so he could be close to me and Rory. He was a constant in our lives for a long time, so when he proposed to me again when I was 18, I said yes. Things were wonderful. I was so excited that when Rory grew up, there wouldn't be a time she remembered not having a dad. We live in a pretty little house right on the edge of Woodbridge, about twenty minutes from the hollow. Then, about a year ago, something happened to Chris. I don't know what, but something had to have happened. He started being incredibly mean to me and to Rory. He was perfectly charming to everyone else, but when it was just the three of us at home, he was different. He was never physically mean. I don't think he has it in him. But he doesn't put it past him to call me a whore or slut or bitch in front of his six year old daughter for no good reason. What's worse, he calls Rory a bitch too, for things like leaving her gym shoes in the living room.

I pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car. I took a moment for myself, closing my eyes and sighing. I figured a night out would be good. Any time away from Chris is good time.

After dinner, everyone milled about with their drinks, and eventually it turned into a dance party. The Independence Inn staff and guests are very good at having fun. At 7:30, I got a phone call. The phone call that started everything.

"Hello?" I said, walking into the kitchen where it was quiet.

"Momma?" my little girl said through tears.

"Rory? Whats wrong?" I said frantically.

She was crying hysterically. She couldn't figure out where to start. "I- I'm hungry."

"Okay, baby, just go tell dad you want something to eat and he'll make something for you," I told her, a little confused.

"I did. And he said that I'm too much of a hassle for him and he called me a little brat and he took me to Sookie's and told her I wanted to spend the night."

Christopher. "Well why don't you ask Sookie for some dinner?"

"Because dad told her that I already ate and I'm stuffed."

Oh my god, Christopher is taking this too far. "I'm so sorry about this, baby. Go ask Sookie if you can have a snack. Tell her that I said it's ok and if she's not sure, she can call me and I'll tell her to give you one."

"Ok."

"And I'll be over there by 9 to pick you up. I bet your dad also forgot that it's a school night and sent you without anything you need."

"Yeah."

"Hang in there, baby. Sookie will take care of you. I love you."

"I love you too, Momma."

I hung up and sighed. Thank god Sookie decided she didn't feel like going to the party at the inn tonight. I don't know what Chris would've done with her if she wasn't home.

My mind wouldn't stop running. Eventually, everything just got to me and I started crying. Of course, right at that moment, Luke walked through the door. The resident cooker-outer. Whenever we had a dinner party, he was there to be the cook. And whenever I was having a bad day, he was there to pick me up. This time was no exception.

"Lorelai?" he asked as he walked over to me, concern in his voice.

"Hi," I said, looking up from the ground. I looked back down, and continued sobbing.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around me and rocked me back and forth. I really really wanted to tell someone what was going on.

"I- I can't talk here. Not like this," I said as coherently as possible.

"Follow me." He took me upstairs to an empty room and shut the door behind him as he ushered me in. We sat down on the bed and he took me in his arms again.

"Sh, it's okay. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. Just let it all out," he said, soothing me as only Luke knew how.

I composed myelf and looked up at him. "I want to tell you. I've gone too long without telling anyone. You're my best friend. I can tell you anything, right?"

"Of course," he said, taking one of my hands in both of his.

I took my hand from his and removed my wedding ring and threw it across the room.

"What was that for?" he asked, a little confused.

"I can't stand being married to Chris anymore. But I have to be."

"Why? What's going on?"

I put my hand back in his, desperately in need of some comfort. "He's an asshole. He's so mean to me and Rory. He calls us both things that no six year old should ever hear for the smallest things. And today before I left, he told me I need to lose weight." I started crying all over again. "Look at me, Luke. I've lost so much weight already from worrying since this all began. I can't take it anymore, but I have to."

"Why do you have to?"

"Because I don't make enough money on my own to support Rory, and I know that if I left him, he wouldn't pay child support."

"You can live with me. I know the diner's only a year old and I'm just getting started, but we could make it work. You can't put yourself through this."

"I love that you'd do that for us, but I can't give Rory a maybe when it comes to her well being. I have to know she's going to be fed and clothed and able to go to school and have everything she needs. I've dealt with it for a year already. I can make it a while longer."

"A year?!"

"Yeah." I looked back up at him and started sobbing again. He took me back in his arms and held me close until the tears subsided again.

I looked up at him and saw something in his eyes that had left Chris's a long time ago. He cared about me. He actually cared to make sure I was happy. I reached my head up and kissed him softly. I pulled back to see his reaction. He looked me in the eye and dipped his head back down to kiss me again. He ran his tongue over my lips, asking permission. I opened my mouth and let the kiss deepen. A few minutes passed, and he pulled back.

He ran a hand through my hair and looked me deep in the eyes. "What is this?" he asked.

"Feeling happy."

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow," was all I could say an hour later as I lay on top of Luke. I slid to the side and rested my head on his chest. He gave me a kiss on top of my head, breathing deep to smell my fruity shampoo.

"You can say that again." He rubbed my back methodically.

"Wow." I almost drifted off to sleep when I noticed the time on the clock. 8:45. "Shit, I have to go pick up Rory," I said as I stood up and started getting my clothes together.

Luke sat up and watched me dress and then go to the mirror to fix my hair and makeup. "But, don't you think we should talk about this?"

"Talk about what?" I asked as I gently tried to rub away the smeared mascara from underneath my eyes.

"Well, uh, we just slept together, and you're married. I think that warrants a talk," he replied, sounding a little agitated.

I walked back over to the bed and sat down next to him. "Look, I really gotta leave now and pick up Rory. I told her I'd be there at 9 and it's already ten til. But if you really want to talk about this, I'll meet you at the diner tomorrow while Rory's at school and Chris is at work and we'll talk. Ok?"

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow. During the brunch lull?"

"Yeah." I gave him a good sound kiss and got up and left to go get Rory.

About an hour later, after Sookie insisted I try the delicious snack she made for Rory and we talked about the night they had, I walked back into the house with Rory sleeping on my shoulder. I saw Chris sitting on the couch watching some kind of game, and instantly felt guilty about what I'd done with Luke. He noticed us walking through the door and turned around.

"Hey, what the hell is she doing home?" he asked, making no effort to keep his voice down so he wouldn't wake her.

"Tomorrow's a school day. You didn't send any of her stuff with her. She called me crying because you sent her to Sookie's without feeding her and she was starving," I snapped back at him, not caring to try to keep him calm. What he did was so terrible. I walked upstairs to put Rory to bed, trying to ignore him.

"That little bitch lied to you. I warmed up the stuff in the fridge, just like you said. She begged me to take her to Sookie's for the night. She said she packed all of her school stuff with her," he lied to me as he followed me up the stairs.

I layed Rory down in her bed and covered her up, glad that Sookie had an extra pair of her pajamas at her house from the last time she went spent the night there that she had already changed into. I gave Rory a kiss on the forehead and left the room, shutting the door behind me. I was thankful mine and Chris's bedroom was down the hall so Rory couldn't hear us screaming at each other.

When the fight was over, nothing was resolved, and Chris decided he was going out for the night, whatever that meant. It turned out that Rory did wake up when Chris first started yelling and heard the whole thing. She came tiptoeing into my room as soon as she heard Christopher slam the door behind him and his car engine start up.

"Momma?" she called quietly into my room as I stood sighing into my hands.

I took a deep breath and turned around. "Yeah babe?"

"Where's Dad goin?" she asked as I picked her up and sat us both down on my bed.

I tried to come up with a reasonable excuse, but I couldn't come up with one before Rory would know I was lying. "I don't know. He'll be back in the morning though," I assured her.

"I don't want him to come home in the morning. I don't want him to come home ever," she told me as she buried her head in the crook of my neck.

I stood up with Rory still in my arms and started walking to her room. There was no way in hell either of us were sleeping in that bed that night. "Well baby, he's your dad, and I'm married to him. He lives here. He's gonna come back eventually." I put her back down in her bed and lay down next to her, pulling the covers over both of us.

"Aren't you going to change, Mom?"

"No, I'm too tired. Let's go to sleep."

"Ok. Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight, Rory. I love you."

"I love you too." I pulled Rory towards me and held her close. When she fell asleep, I whispered in her ear, "One day, Rory, I promise we're going to get out of here and start over. Just you and me." It was a promise I was going to keep, no matter what.

The next day, I met Luke at the diner just like I promised. As soon as I saw him, the guilt I felt last night when I walked through the door with Rory was gone. We walked upstairs to his converted apartment, sat down on the couch, and began talking… after a little good old fashioned snogging.

"So," I began, as we came up for air, "it looks like neither of us are regretting last night," I said with a smile.

"Nope." He smiled back. "But, are you going to do anything about your husband?" Luke knew Christopher, but never liked saying his name. Luke got a bad vibe from Chris even before things started going bad.

"Well, I can't leave him."

"Why not?"

"I don't make enough money to support me and Rory and I know if I left him, he'd skip town and refuse to pay child support."

"I can help you."

"I'd love for that to work, but the diner's too new. You're still trying to break even after opening it. I can't take Rory and put her into a situation where I only might be able to keep her fed and clothed and educated. It has to be a sure thing."

"We'll work on it, I promise. You're going to get out of there." He pulled me close to him as I started to get choked up.

"Thank you so much."

You can use your imaginations for what came next.

Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fast forward eight months. Luke and I are still shacking up, Chris is still angry all the time, and Rory is still afraid whenever he's around.

"Good as last night?" Luke asked after another glorious round of romping.

"Well, I don't know. It was our first time on your new two-people sized mattress, all firm and great. That was one memorable night. I don't think we'll ever be able to top that." I said to him as I got myself comfortable on top of his rock hard, golden chest.

He looked at me with a smirk. "Wanna make it a goal?"

"Most definitely." I started kissing down his heavenly chest with one obvious thought in mind.

"Want to know what else we should make a goal?"

"I've got a pretty good one in mind right about now." Almost there….

"Getting you and Rory out of this house and away from Christopher, right now." There's the bucket of cold water, poured right on top of me. Luke sat up and pulled me with him. I sighed and looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. "You need to leave. We've waited long enough to get you guys out of here. He's getting dangerous."

"No he's not, he's just-"

"Just what, Lorelai? I saw the extra tight grip he had on your arm the other day as he dragged you and Rory out of the diner. Other people are starting to notice that he's not exactly the most charming guy they thought he was a year ago. And it's about time, if you ask me."

"I told you, I can't. I don't make enough-"

"Enough money, I know. That's always been the excuse. And I know it's a good one, but you've got a town full of people twenty minutes away from this place who are all willing to help you in any way they can."

I sighed, and looked up from my fidgeting hands in my lap. "I want to leave, but I don't know how. What if he comes after us? What if he comes home while we're trying to leave?"

"I can't guarantee that won't happen. But if it does, you've got a whole town behind your back protecting you."

Suddenly, we heard a noise downstairs. Someone was coming in the door. I hopped out of bed with the sheet wrapped around me, and looked out the window. "Shit! He's home!"

"What?! Why?" Luke jumped out of bed and started throwing his clothes on.

"I don't know!" I got dressed as fast as I could and shoved Luke into the walk-in closet. "Stay here. I'll try to get him to take a shower or something so you can leave.

"Ok. Hurry!"

I walked out of the bedroom, grabbing my cell phone from the night stand and smoothing my hair as I went. "Uhm… hi, Chris. What're you doing home? I thought you had to work late?"

"I do," he said with spite. It was just then that Rory walked in the door with her sleepover stuff in her hands. She ran to where I stood on the stairs and clung to me. I sat down on a step and held her close. "Your daughter here called me an hour ago saying she was homesick and had to come home right away. She couldn't get a hold of you."

"Really? My battery must be dead or something." I took one arm off of Rory to check my cell phone. Full battery and no missed calls. "Yeah, it's dead. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry's not going to cut it tonight, bitch. I had to leave work because you're not intelligent enough to plug your phone in, and your daughter doesn't have a fucking backbone!" he screamed at us. Rory made her hold on me even tighter.

"I- I'm sorry Chris. I don't know what to say."

"Just put her to bed. I'm going back to work." He walked out the door and slammed it behind him.

"So, I know you didn't get homesick because I don't have any missed calls. What gives?" I rubbed Rory's back and got her to lift her head.

I wiped the tears from her eyes and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "He came and picked me up and told Cara's mom that I had something to do in the morning that we forgot about." She wiped away the new batch of tear that sprung up, swallowed hard, and continued. "And when we got out to the car, he said he wasn't going to stand for you saying I can do things without his permission."

I sighed, wiped her eyes again, and stood up with her in my arms. "I think you and I need to get some sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"Nothing." I tucked her into bed and turned off the light. "Goodnight, Rory. I love you."

"Love you too, momma."

I was about to walk out the door when I heard her call for me again. "Yeah baby?"

"Can you sleep in here tonight?"

"Sure. Just give me a few minutes to change."

"Ok."

I walked down the hall as fast as I could and opened the walk-in closet door as soon as I got into the bedroom. "Ok, he's gone. You gotta go before Rory gets up and comes looking for me."

"What the hell was that, Lorelai?" Obviously, Luke was not happy about what just happened.

"He's just doing what he always does. Besides, I think you're right. We need to leave now. I'm going to talk to Mia tomorrow and see if she has an empty room we can stay in for awhile until I can get another job."

"Good. I'm so happy you decided to do this, Lorelai. You won't regret it."

"Thank you for talking me into it." I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head in the crook of it. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

A little voice off in the distance calling my name brought me back to the moment. "That's Rory. You gotta go."

"Ok." Kiss. "I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Most definitely." He quickly but quietly hurried down the stairs and out the door to his truck, parked all the way down the road.

I crept back into Rory's room and climbed into bed with her. "You alright, sweets?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. Especially since he's gone."

"Yeah, it's always okay when he's gone."

The next morning, I woke up before Chris would and got ready for work as quietly as I could. I got Rory's stuff ready so that all she would have to do is wake up, brush her teeth, and get dressed and she'd be ready to go. It was a Saturday, so I left a note on the kitchen table telling Chris that I would be taking Rory to work with me.

When we arrived at the inn, I wasted no time in finding Mia to let her know I needed to talk to her. She said she'd meet me in her office in ten minutes, plenty of time for me to bring Rory to the kitchen so Sookie could keep an eye on her.

Ten minutes later, I knocked on Mia's office door softly. "Come in," I heard from her gentle voice.

"Hi Mia." I took a seat in front of her desk.

"Hello, Lorelai. It's so good to see you today. How's Rory?"

"She's doing well. I actually brought her with me today. She's in the kitchen with Sookie."

"Oh, how wonderful!"

"That actually has a lot to do with why I need to talk to you."

"Right. What's on your mind?"

I took a deep breath, preparing myself to tell the first person besides Luke what was going on in my home life. "I need a room, here at the inn. For me and Rory. But I can't pay for it." Mia looked at me, perplexed, about to ask why, but I decided to continue while I still had the courage. "I'm moving Rory and me out of the house and divorcing Chris. Hopefully he'll give up his rights as her father because I want nothing more to do with him. See, I haven't told anyone else about this and after almost two years, I'm finally getting up the courage to leave and get away from Chris and the terrible things he says and does to us. And last night when Luke told me I should leave him, it finally sunk in that Rory could get hurt and-"

"Lucas? I thought you said you haven't told anyone else?"

Oh no. I had just realized what I said, a little too late. My mouth was moving faster than my head and I just couldn't stop it from coming out. "Oh, yeah," I said much quieter. "That's the other thing."

"What other thing?"

"I've been sleeping with Luke."

"Behind Chris's back?"

"Well, he was there for me at this party one night about eight months ago and he was comforting me because I was upset that Chris wouldn't feed Rory and shirked her off on Sookie for the night and it just happened. And then it just happened again and again and now I am so in love with him, especially for trying to keep me and my little girl safe and-"

"You're in love with him?"

Well, there goes my mouth again. "Yes."

"All right, we'll get you a room. And you're moving out right this second. Take Rory and call Luke to help you. Go back and get everything you need. I'll have room 30 ready for you."

"Mia, that's one of the suites, I couldn't-"

"No, I don't want to hear about it. You'll take what I give you."

"Ok. Thank you, Mia. You have no idea how much this means to me."

She got up from her desk and came around to hug me tightly. "You're very welcome, Lorelai."


	4. Chapter 4

Aaaahahahaha an embarassing typo was pointed out to me, so rest assured, it's fixed. :)

WARNING: this chapter deals with abuse, and may be more of an M rating.

Chapter 4

"Rory, take this suitcase and put all of your clothes in it, and anything else you can fit," I told Rory as I handed her a giant rolling suitcase and pushed her towards her room. "And do it as fast as you can."

"Why?" she asked. I hadn't told her what was going on yet.

"We're leaving. You and I are going to go live at the inn for awhile until we can find a place of our own."

"No more Dad?" she asked excitedly.

"No more Dad. No more Christopher. Just you and me."

"Yay!" She jumped up and down all the way to her room, dragging the suitcase behind her.

I headed off towards my room to start packing my things. Christopher wasn't home and I didn't know where he could be or when he'd be back, so I had to hurry. Maybe I should call Luke, I thought. He'd be able to help get things packed and out of there quickly.

I grabbed the phone off of the side table and dialed the diner's number. "Hello?" I heard, not even a full ring later.

"Hey, Luke. I need you to come over to my house as fast as you can."

"Why? What's wrong? Is Rory hurt?" he asked frantically.

"No, no, she's fine. We're leaving. I talked to Mia, and she's letting us stay in a room for awhile. I need your help so we can get everything out of here faster. I don't know where Chris is and I don't know when he'll be back. He was supposed to be off of work today."

"Ok. I'll be there as fast as I can."

I hung up the phone and continued packing. Not ten minutes later, I heard Luke coming through the front door and up the stairs.

"Lorelai! I'm here!"

"In here!" I yelled from the closet.

"Who's that?" Rory yelled from her room.

"It's Luke!" I yelled back.

"Did he bring pie?" she asked as she came bounding into the room.

"No," he chuckled, "but we can go get some from the diner when we're finished here," he promised.

Rory ran to him and hugged him tightly. "We're leaving," she said into his stomach, a smile stretching all the way across her face.

An hour later, we sat at the counter at Luke's, enjoying our pieces or cherry pie. We had dropped all of our stuff of at the inn and decided to go straight to the diner to celebrate. That is, until I remembered. "Oh shoot! I forgot to pack the bathroom stuff!"

"Lorelai, you can't go back, he could be there. We can just buy you some new stuff."

"There's medicine and stuff in there that we can't just buy again. I've gotta go." I stood up and started to leave.

"Well then I'm coming with you." Luke started to follow me.

"No, you need to stay with Rory. If he's not there, it could mean he's already been home and seen all of our stuff gone, and is coming to find me. And if he finds Rory, he could hurt her instead of me," I whispered to him. "You need to make sure she's safe."

"Ok. But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. If I see his car in the driveway, I won't go in."

"Ok. Just be careful."

"I will. See you later."

"Bye."

I drove the twenty minutes to my old house, making sure to look at the cars that passed me to see if Chris was heading towards Stars Hollow. When I arrived, his car wasn't there, which could either be good or bad. I hurried into the house, grabbed a small duffel bag from the hall closet, and headed up the stairs to the bathroom. I must've been making too much racket in my haste to get everything inside, because I didn't hear the front door open and close, and I didn't hear the footsteps on the stairs coming right towards me.

"What's going on?" Chris said, startling me so much, I dropped the bag and everything fell out of it.

I didn't know what to say. I was so shocked, I couldn't even make a move. Chris walked into the bedroom, opened the closet, and saw that my half of the closet was empty. He walked to Rory's room and saw that it was almost bare. He walked back to me and asked again, "What's going on?"

I stood up straight and squared my shoulders. "I want a divorce," I said, finding some hidden confidence.

"Well," he started, looking at his watch. "Fine. Get a move on though. I've got someplace to be."

Needless to say, I was shell shocked. I kneeled down and put everything back in the bag. Standing back up again, I decided to check the bedroom again, just to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything else. And that's when I saw them. A pair of Luke's boxers, laying on the bed, in plain view. I tried to grab them and hide them, but Chris followed me and saw the panicked look on my face.

"What are those?" he asked. "Those aren't mine." He was getting angry. He snatched them from my hands. "Whose are they?" He shouted. When I didn't answer, he shouted again. "Whose are they?!"

"I- I, uh-"

"You've been sleeping around! In my bed! Under my roof!" He shoved me down onto the bed.

"I'm sorry, Chris! I just-"

"You just what, bitch?" He slapped me hard across the face. I sat up and tried to push him away. "You just thought it would be okay to sleep around in my house?! How many guys have you fucked under my roof?!" He pushed me backwards so my head hit the wall behind the bed.

Christopher grabbed my throat with one hand and pulled me down to lie flat on the bed. With the other hand, he began to unzip his jeans and pull down his boxers. "Chris, no," I pleaded with him. He squeezed my neck harder. "Chris! I can't-" I struggled to breathe.

I heard him shout, "I'm the only man who's allowed to fuck you. I'm your husband."

A moment later, I had passed out.

A little while later, I began to wake up in a room I didn't recognize. I looked around and quickly realized I was in the hospital. I looked to my left and saw Luke sitting in a chair right next to me, holding my hand.

"Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I don't really know. How did I get here?"

"Your neighbors heard Chris shouting and called the police. They showed up and found you passed out and called an ambulance."

"Did he-" I shifted a little, and a sharp pain gave me the answer to the question I was about to ask. Chris had raped me. The police hadn't come in time. I couldn't handle the thought that he had done that to me, even if I can't remember it happening. I began to silently cry.

"Hey, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay." He hugged me lightly, afraid to hurt me.

"Did they catch him?" I asked through my tears.

"Yes. He heard them pull into the driveway and tried to jump out the window, but he broke his leg and couldn't run away."

"Where's Rory?" I asked, suddenly aware that I hadn't seen her since I left the diner, and frantic to see her. "Where's Rory? Who's she with?"

"She's with Sookie out in the waiting room. Do you want me to go get her?"

"Yes." Luke got up and starting walking towards the door.

"Wait," I said. He stopped and turned around. "Does she know what happened?"

"No one's told her exactly, but she knows you're hurt." He turned back around and went to go get her. A moment later, Sookie appeared in the doorway with Rory in her arms.

"Mommy!" she shouted, and wiggled down.

"Be careful," Sookie told her as she ran over to the bed.

Rory gingerly climbed up next to me. "Hey baby."

She laid down next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. "I'm tired," she said.

"Me too." Sookie smiled at me, and I gave a small smile back. She stepped out of the room and closed the door.

I didn't care that I was in a hospital bed, or that I hurt all over. I had my daughter beside me, and we were finally safe.

TBC.


End file.
